The field of the invention relates to living organisms and more particularly to the detection of microvariations within living organisms.
This application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/849,756, filed on May 4, 2001 now 6,487,817 which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/324,402, filed on Jun. 2, 1999 (abandoned).
In the medical arts there are systems for detection of biologic variations, such as electrocardiographs (ECGs), electroencephalographs (EEGs), lie detectors, etc. There are also other systems to detect biological and bioclimatic variations used for the automatic control of greenhouses and servocontrols which, for that purpose, use sensors which assess environmental conditions, such as humidity and soil moisture content. This invention is different from all of the above because it uses a living organism itself as the signal source of the sensor and the user of the signal it produces.
A method and apparatus are provided for using micro-variations of a biological living organism (such as a plant) to generate pleasing environmental conditions perceptible through one of the human senses, such as by generating music, controlling mood lighting, etc. One embodiment of the present invention includes the steps of detecting microvariations within a living organism, and using data from those microvariations as input to a microprocessor-based musical code generator which plays music through a MIDI music synthesizer.